I Don't Want That
by ComPow
Summary: It's the night of the Bon Bon incident, and Star can't sleep.


**So I just marathoned the series and had the idea for this story. I might write a part two or something one day, but I'm pleased with how it turned out. Who doesn't love a little angst?**

* * *

Star can't sleep.

She's laying in bed, covered by a comfy blanket, and staring blankly at the dark ceiling.

It makes no sense. She feels exhausted after all that happened today. From all of the fighting to losing Glossaryck and...

The thought is pushed aside even before it can enter her mind. What mattered the most right now was getting Glossaryck back no matter what. Her mind shouldn't be going anywhere else, particularly to a certain incident that happened today as well.

Stupid Marco, smiling like an idiot when riding Jacki's skateboard.

They used to ride his bike together all the time, but he never smiled like that. In fact, he even made her learn how to ride so that they could stop riding together. What's up with that? It's okay to ride with Jackie but not her?

Star frowns and pushes those thoughts away again. No. She definitely doesn't care about the two of them being together.

Right now her main concern is sleep and it refuses to come to her. She laughs bitterly at that. Everything that could go wrong went wrong today, and to top it all off even sleep is being a problem.

She sits up, wondering if there's a spell that could help her, but she lays back down with a pained sigh. That's right, her book and Glossaryck were gone. But she'll get them back, she _has_ to.

Finally, a yawn escapes her lips and she closes her eyes.

Until a stray thought hits her, bringing her mind back to Marco and Jackie.

The same foreign feeling she had felt a lot today hits her like a truck. It felt as if someone punched her and knocked the wind out of her. No, it was more like a dull ache in her chest that would drop to the pit of her stomach.

Just what is wrong with her? Why does thinking about Marco and Jackie make her feel like this?

Marco is her best friend, and Jackie is a pretty good friend even thought they don't really talk a lot.

She knows that she should be happy that they were together now. Marco had always talked about how much he liked Jackie ever since she came to Earth. No, even before that, he had probably been pinning for Jackie for **years**.

"Ugh!" Star pulls her hair and bites her lip.

What is wrong with her? Why is this bothering her so much?

Marco and Jackie were together now. Even though he didn't really tell her, she knows that for sure since the two of them held hands on the way back home. Hands!

Star scoffs at that, "Big deal, Marco and I have held hands before."

And to top it all off, he leaves her alone just so he can walk Jackie home. What? Was she too scared of the dark to go home alone?

Star stops herself and groans. She was doing it again, being weird about Marco and Jackie.

But why? Sure, Marco was going to be with Jackie from now on...

Oh.

So that's what it was.

Star sits up and places a hand on her chest, the unknown feeling coming back much stronger.

Marco is her best friend, someone who is very special to her. Someone who clicked with her in a way that Ponyhead never did. In a way he's a lot more than her best friend. That's why she gave up her wand to save him before. If she was ever presented with the same choice, she's a hundred percent positive that she would pick him over the wand in a heartbeat ever single time.

Marco is special to her. She loves to spend time with him, to eat his nachos, to watch bad movies with him on their Friendship Thursdays, to hug him after a big battle.

She loves all those things and wouldn't trade them for the world.

But now, he's with Jackie. He would be spending a lot more time with her. Even today he blew her off to make sure Jackie was alright.

There's no doubt in her mind that things are going to change, a **lot**.

The one eating nachos with him is going to be Jackie.

The one cuddling with him watching bad movies is going to be Jackie.

The one hugging him is going to be Jackie.

"I don't..." Star's voice broke as tears roll down her cheeks, splitting the hearts in two. She pulls her knees to her chest and whimpers, "I don't want that."


End file.
